User blog:Crashfan1997/(CustomchampRework)Alistar, The Minotaur
~Greetings Summoners And Welcome To Crashfan Rift~ Today i want to make a different thing, a custom rework for one of the most old champions of all, no i'm not talking about zilean, i mean alistar, alistar it's a tank, support and one of the most annoying on the league, but, the glory of this champ has come to his end, rarely i see someone using this champion, of course with this high amount of supports and tanks, alistar has become a bit old, but thats my point of view of course since i play in LAN server, i like alistar he was my second tank champion for play, the first one being maokai, so i decided to give you a custom rework for make you remember this amazing champion of the league. For now i don't want to create custom champions because my idead and imagination are diying (lol no) but you know always i have an idea i can share it with all you, but now i want do this to my favorite champion, a champion i want to main for the ranked games (until i start playing them because i'm silver V and i hate rankeds ._.) But thats not the point, let's do this and you are all welcome to give me your reviews, let's start okay? Alistar The Minotaur Primary: Tank - Secondary: Support Cost: Ip 1350 - Rp 585 Release Date: 2009-02-21 Rework Date: 2013-11-25 Passive - Trample After casting a spell, for 3 seconds alistar ignores unit collision, gains 15% movement speed and deals 6+ (1 x level) (+10% AP) magic damage to all the enemy units and structures each second nearby alistar, trample deals double damage to minions and monsters, dealing 12+ (2 x level)(+ 20% AP) damage per second. * Alistar passive it's already nice, i just added a small boost of movement speed, because some players when play alistar forgets the combo and uses alistar headbutt first and the time for reach the enemy pushed by the impact and tries to use pulverize it's quite long especially at game starts, so this means the players can hit an enemy with headbutt and quickly run to him for use pulverize and deal maximun damage to the enemies, i know this may be weird but it's just my idea, i can accept any change here. Q - 1st skill - Pulverize ACTIVE: Alistar smashes the ground beneath him, dealing magic damage to the nearby enemies and knocking them up for 1 second, upon landing they are slowed by 20% for 2 seconds. Magic damage: 80 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 260 (+50% AP) - Mana cost: 75 / 85 / 95 / 105 / 115 Cooldown: 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 - Range: 182.5 * Alistar pulverize it's very usefull in teamfights and for help your carry to take the first blood, of course i changed the mana cost and the damage a bit, but i did it for allow alistar to go other lanes like top and jungle more easily and without take any risk, already alistar can be played as jungler, and it's very good at the times of ganking but this reworked pulverize will be more helpfull, so we all know alistar Q when the enemie falls it's stunned for a very short duration 0.5 seconds, i changed that and make alistar apply a slow, this slow will be more helpfull at least thats what i guess. W - 2nd skill - Headbutt Active: Alistar dashes to an enemy, dealing magic damage and knocking it back a set distance over 1 second, the target is also briefly rooted upon landing. Magic damage: 75 / 135 / 195 / 245 / 285 (+70% AP) - Mana cost: 80 / 90 / 110 / 110 / 120 Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 - Range: 650 - Knockback range: 650 * Well what i can say? this skill it's perfect for me but i just guess it can be more damage dealer so i added more magic damage on it, it's make alistar a champion who can be played at top lane and deal as much damage as his enemie, also alistar at first levels it's a bit useless in top lane (true story) some players are forced to buy a ice born guantlet for reduce his extremely high cooldowns on his skills, i decide to reduce the cooldonw on this one just by 1 in all the levels, but of course, alistar cooldowns are hih and untils you got ice born guantlet, his cooldowns reduces to a more acceptable one, of course a frozen heart works too, and also the mana cost on the skills are high, thats why alistar need much mana for spam his skills until their Cd are like of 5 seconds. E - 3rd skill - Triumphant Roar Passive: Alistar gains 3 extra gold for each enemy who alistar kills, the amount is doubled if alistar kills a champion. Active: Alistar heals himself and his allied champions who are nearby him, triumphant roar cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds if nearby enemy units die. Self heal and friendly unit heal: 80 / 100 / 135 / 165 / 195 (+20% AP) Mana cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 - Cooldown: 12 - Range: 325.5 * Alistar triumphant roar it's a healing skill, has much cooldown but it's reduced by 2 every time a enemy unit dies near him, but the heal to his allies it's the half amount of the self heal, nope i no accept it, i know taric works with the same thing, but at least taric heals more than alistar E, of course alistar can spam it, but i just not accept it, i demand the alistar triumphant roar, heals the allies in the same maount he heals himself, of course i added a passive, 3 extra gold for each unit killed by alistar, this is for jungler alistar and top lane alistar, this can allow him to get his tank build fastly, also this passive it's more for alistar support, when the carry is in base you can farm as much as you can till your carry comes back, i'm right? remember it's just an idea. R - Ultimate Skill - Unbreakable will Active: Alistar roars, removing all crowd control effects on himself, also for 5 seconds alistar gains bonus armor and magic resist and takes reduced physical and magic damage. Bonus armor and magic resist: 30 / 50 / 70 - Damage reduction: 25% / 50% / 70% Cooldown: 120 / 100 / 80 - Mana cost: 100 mana * Alistar it's a tank, duh, and none of his skill scales with AD, so i take away the AD bonus and replaced it with armor and magic resist, this will help alistar to resist the ganks he receive, will help him to tower dive more easily, and of course, he will be the most tough member of the team when his ult is activated, of course the bonus time is reduced from 7 to 5, i guess it's a bit op, may nerf irelia a bit, but remember, this i just an idea, a product of my twisted mind, like the day i jungled with zyra and we win (lol true story) or the day i top with kog'maw (that garen was tought but blade of the ruined king + w = who feed kog?) remember i'm crazy, i'm mad, i have weird ideas, but for me it's normal :D *eye twtching* Thats all folks! *triumphant music* Hered ends the alistar skill rework, i don't know how to make digital art so i could desin him a visual rework xD but i have ideas, i oing to draw them! well remember, let me know what you think, and remember! always remember! and i going to say it again..... ¡¡¡¡HEY HEY HEY DON'T GO IN MY SHED!!!! it's just an idea of my twisted mind :3 Category:Custom champions